Wait For Me
by Caitlin5
Summary: Post-Hogwarts and Voldemort's defeat story. Harry is depressed and so Ginny helps him to feel better.
1. Dark Beginnings

"Harry!" "No please don-" "You must have known Harry that you would eventually die just like your parents." "I have to die Harry it's my destiny."  
  
A blinding white flash and a scream ended the nightmare and a nineteen-year- old boy with jet-black hair and piercing green eyes sat bolt upright in his small bed.  
  
Harry panted, short of breath. He was used to waking in the middle of the night and the memories he endured during his sleep were even more familiar but that didn't stop him from hurting every time they materialized in his dreams.  
  
Harry turned his gaze downwards and looked at his hands they were clammy and the shards of light that filtered in from Spectac Alley made them look pale and ghost like. How many restless nights had he endured since Voldemort's defeat and even before then. He uttered a harsh laugh it was so unfair that even after he was gone Voldemort managed to still torture him.  
  
He swung his legs over the side of his simple bed and crossed to the window opening it a crack so he was able to survey the street below. Harry had come to love the simple wizarding community that resided here. No one in the area recognised him and he was able to visit the near by shops without being hassled. He far preferred this life of solitude to dodging reporters each morning and having teenage girls hound him for autographs, but that didn't mean he wasn't lonely.  
  
Ron and Hermione, being the only two people who knew where he had taken refuge, were quick to invite him over to there house and had often tried to convince him to move in with them but he hated intruding on there happiness and now that they were engaged and so close to being married he didn't want to interfere.  
  
And then there was Ginny. The first girl to come to his rescue when Voldemort was so close to killing him and one of the only people to make him realise how loved he was. He couldn't explain it but there it was, the thing that had been eating away at him for the past year. How he felt about Ginny. In a week she would be graduating from Hogwarts and then he knew she would come looking for him and what would happen then?  
  
Harry sighed and moved back to his bed he paused at his bedside table and his fingers lingered over his wand. How often had he contemplated using it to end it all. Two simple words and he'd never have to worry about life's problems again. He could finally be at peace with his parents, Dumbledore and Sirius but like always he couldn't go through with it. Instead he lay down on his thin mattress and stared at the bland ceiling above him. In two weeks he would watch his two best friends get married. Surely that was worth living for.  
  
In an entirely different surrounding a young girl stared out of an old window, through the red hair that was blowing across her face a pair of sharp brown eyes were visible. "Wait for me Harry" she said softly and as she turned to return to her room the words were lost amongst the wind.  
  
A/N: This is a pretty dark first chapter but the story will get less angsty as we go along. Its also a very short starting chapter but its mainly just here to set the scene and explain a few things. Next chapter will be from Ginny's point of view as well as Harry's. Enjoy. 


	2. Seperate Worlds

"Ginny!"  
  
"Let me sleep I've got plenty of time to get ready" Ginny murmured drawing her blankets up around her neck.  
  
"You had plenty of time an hour ago, right now you have five minutes to be in the great hall."  
  
That got Ginny's attention throwing off her sheets and jumping over the junk at the foot of her bed she threw open her trunk only to find her pet owl Jasmine asleep on her only clean shirt.  
  
"Ahhh!" she screamed in frustration glaring at her room mate Cordie who wasn't trying very hard to suppress a laugh.  
  
"What am I supposed to wear now?" Ginny said grumpily rummaging about in her trunk. "All my other shirts are still damp from that twenty four hour cleaning spell I used on them last night."  
  
"Don't wear a top" said Cordie simply "No ones going to know what's under your robe."  
  
"I'm not going to sit through Transfiguration in my bra." Ginny said scathingly.  
  
Cordie laughed, amused at her own efforts to unnerve Ginny. "Don't worry I wouldn't make you do that, you can borrow one of my shirts."  
  
Cordie flicked her wand, which she had been twirling about absentmindedly and one of her perfect white shirts flew towards Ginny. Ginny's hand shot up in the air and caught the shirt effortlessly. "Thank you," she said appreciatively ducking behind her bed hangings to change.  
  
Struggling with her skirt Ginny looked her jumper up and down "Cordie have you seen my- " a pale hand clasped around a golden badge shot through the folds of crimson material surrounding Ginny. "Thanks again" Ginny said fastening the glimmering badge to her chest and emerging from her hiding place, fully clothed.  
  
Cordie stood back from Ginny surveying her closely. Her eyes lingered over Ginny's badge and she smiled amusedly. "I can't believe I'm being bossed around by a Head Girl" she said affectionately.  
  
"Yes well you'll only be able to say that for one more week" Ginny replied somewhat sadly.  
  
"Long enough for me" Cordie said walking out their simple three-bed room and towards the stairs. She shot a look at Ginny as they reached the well lit Gryffindor common room and her look darkened "You have bags under your eyes Gin" she said suspiciously "Don't tell me you were in the North Tower again last night." Ginny shrugged carefully crawling through the portrait hole.  
  
"And what if I was" Ginny said looking at the ground.  
  
"Ginny! You have to stop torturing yourself."  
  
"I'm sorry Cordie but I couldn't sleep and it just helps seeing it all again."  
  
"Ginny look - no stop for a second" Cordie said pulling Ginny to a halt. "The nightmares aren't going to stop if you keep returning to look at the lake. Don't make yourself re-live the worst of the war. Dumbledore died to save everyone he wouldn't want you to waste away worr- "  
  
"It's Harry."  
  
Cordie's eyes widened "Ginny, that jerk ran off after he kissed you and never bothered to do so much as drop you an owl."  
  
"Cordie he was confused, I can't blame him for being scared."  
  
"I can" said Cordie darkly, glaring at an eavesdropping painting of a short lady on a carousal.  
  
"It's just when I look at the lake all I can see is Harry and I." Ginny said starting to walk again. "Its stupid I know but that kiss. its all I've got - for now anyway" she added as an after thought.  
  
"Oh no Ginny, no way!" Cordie protested following Ginny into the Great Hall. "Not this again. If Harry wants he can come looking for you. I mean- "  
  
"Don't try to talk me out of looking for him" Ginny said, silencing Cordie with a look. "My mind is made up and don't stare at me like that. I'm not going to force myself on him - I'm not Crystal" she said distracted by the very same haughty Ravenclaw seventh year walking past. "I just want to find Harry to check he's ok. I'm worried about him. Besides with Mum and Dad going to Egypt after my brothers wedding, maybe he'll want to come keep me company at the Burrow."  
  
Then as if the matter was settled Ginny sat down at the Gryffindor table and cutting a pancake in two smiled up at Cordie. "So where's Astrid this morning?"  
  
"I don't think he's going to awake anytime soon, he's dead to the world darling."  
  
Another voice answered the first "try telling him the Cannon's are out of the finals that usually works with you."  
  
Harry opened his eyes ever so slightly so that he was able to make out the blurry outlines of two familiar people.  
  
"Don't even joke about that" Ron said darkly. "Well- " It was then that Hermione finally noticed Harry. "Good Morning" she said cheerfully flicking her wand so that a pot of coffee appeared spinning in the air.  
  
"Let me get the cups" Ron said looking meaningfully at Hermione "I think I saw them in the kitchen."  
  
He hopped up and squeezed Hermione's hand as he passed her. As soon as he had left the room she turned towards Harry.  
  
"Harry please come home with us. I mean your thinner than last time we saw you. if that's possible, your clothes are dirty and I think I saw a rat run past your bookshelf" she shuddered and nervously glanced around as if another rat would spring forward at any second.  
  
Harry sighed and stood up pulling on his robes. "Hermione I am not going to go home with you and Ron I'm happy here, honestly, just like I was last time you tried to convince me to move out of here."  
  
Hermione nodded "Then its pointless of me trying to- "  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Will you at least come by for dinner tonight, you've already slept through lunch."  
  
Harry looked at his watch "so I have" he said bemusedly "and I'd love to come over for dinner."  
  
"Just as well because I wouldn't have let you refuse that offer" Hermione said as Ron returned with two mugs and a chipped glass.  
  
"All I could find" he said.  
  
Hermione looked at her own watch then with a gasp turned to Ron "oh no we're late for the meeting with the napkin designer."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow and caught Ron's eye. "Napkins?" he mouthed.  
  
Ron rolled his eye's "Don't ask" he mouthed back.  
  
"Well we've got to disappearate I'm afraid" said Hermione "See you at dinner Harry."  
  
Harry smiled at his two best friends and then they were gone. He heard a tap against the window and ran to open it. In flew Hedwig hooting happily "where have you been?" Harry asked smiling and smoothing down her ruffled feathers "I was worried about you."  
  
Hedwig gave three short hoots and flew to her perch, Harry noticed a piece of parchment attached to her leg. "What have you got there?" he said walking over and removing the letter from underneath a clump of tangled feathers.  
  
He opened it carefully, it was written in dark red ink and it reminded Harry of blood. He carried it to the window and the words were visible 'Be careful where you step Harry. You can't hide from everyone.'  
  
He had barely taken it in when the parchment burst into flames. 


End file.
